Memory
by Everybodyelse027
Summary: Based on the song Memory by Younha feat. Tablo. Basically what Gray feels after a year on Erza's death. Oneshot.


Memory  
By everybodyelse027

Pairing: GrayxErza

A/N: HI THERE! It's my first time writing a FairyTail fic so please be nice. :D I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

[My eyes my ears  
My hands my feet  
My lips my heart  
My soul remembers you]

I can't believe that I, Gray Fullbuster, after a year, still remembers you. After what you did to me, I can't seem to forget you. Why are you doing this to me? Why can't I just forget you? I know you told me to move on and be happy. But I can't! You're making it hard for me to move on! I should be over you by now. Yet, I'm not.

[Even when he cracks a smile  
In my eyes, you, you're smiling  
Even when I hold hands with him  
My hands feel your hands, only yours]

I have moved on now. Or so that's what I like to think. After you left me and told me to move on and be happy, I tried. It was hard at first. But I succeeded. I now have a loving girlfriend, Juvia, who I know loves me no matter what. But still, even though I love her, I still remember you. Whenever she smiles, I don't know why, but it's your smile that I see. And, when we're on a date, or strolling at the park, when she holds my hand and interlocks her fingers with mine, it's your hand that I feel.

[My mind erased you  
My heart emptied itself of you  
I was sure I erased you  
But I still can't]

By now, my mind should've erased you. And I know my heart has deleted you. I'm really sure that I don't know you anymore, but, I do.

[Now, even if time tries to erase you  
And I try to empty my mind of you  
My body still, my body still remembers you  
(I remember still, with you)  
Even if I put away the pictures in which we were smiling  
And I try to empty my heart of you  
My body still remembers you]

Now since time is helping me move on, and as it helps me erase you, my body insists on not forgetting you. Even though I threw away our pictures on our dates and travels where we could be seen so happy enjoying each other's company to help my heart to completely forget you and move on, my body still remembers you.

[The memories which become clearer the more I try to erase them  
The memories which come to me like excuses the more I try to hate them  
They're living inside me  
About when will I close my eyes in the darkness  
Anyway when I walk forward, you're there  
Even when I turn back, you're there]

Our memories which I keep on trying to forget get clearer by the second. I want to hate those memories but when I do, some detail that I find in it screams 'don't hate me!' and I can't. They won't leave me alone. If I walk forward, I see you. If I turn back, you're there. And even if I close my eyes, I can clearly see you. Every detail of your face; from your gorgeous eyes that you always wink at me; your perfectly shapes nose; your not-so-easily-mistaken jaw line; and that lips that's always puckered which makes you cute. Everywhere, I see you.

[Even when I'm in his arms  
My body feels you, only you  
Even when I'm walking with him  
My feet are with you, they are rooted beside you]

When we're snuggling, cuddling, whatever you want to call it, my body feels the warmth of your body, not hers. And when we're walking on parks and malls and other peaceful places, my feet aren't with her's but your's.

[Now, even if time tries to erase you  
And I try to empty my mind of you  
My body still, my body still remembers you  
(I remember still, with you)  
Even if I put away the pictures in which we were smiling  
And I try to empty my heart of you  
My body still remembers you]

[In my eyes, I only see you  
Tears for you still gather  
My two hands feel only you  
As if handcuffed, I'm bound to the memories of you  
Even passing strangers give off memories of you  
I'm still going crazy 'bout you, because]

Like I said, everywhere I go, I always see you. Even when I look at Juvia, I see you.  
I still cry for you, you know that? Whatever I touch, it feels like I'm touching you. It's like I'm bound to our memories. Even when a stranger passes by, it reminds me of you. Strange, right? But it's true. I'm still crazy for you.

[My body still remembers you  
It still remembers you  
Even after erasing you away  
(deleting you)  
My everything remembers you]

And it's because my body refuses to let you go. It denies the fact that you're gone. Even though a year has passed, and trying to erase you but failed, my everything remembers you. And you know why? It's because I love you.

[Now, even if time tries to erase you  
And I try to empty my mind of you  
My body still, my body still remembers you  
(I remember still, with you)  
Even if I put away the pictures in which we were smiling  
And I try to empty my heart of you  
My body still remembers you]

That's why I'm here now. That's why I'm here standing before you. That's why I always visited this place. Sometimes with Juvia, sometimes alone. I finally admitted that I can never forget you. No matter how I tried, I will always remember you. I gently laid the bouquet of your favorite flowers on the ground, near your headstone which read:

Erza Scarlet  
X765-X785

A fierce and brave woman in the outside, a gentle, caring and beautiful lady on the inside.

I cleaned your headstone by sweeping the fallen dried leaves with my hand. I can't help the tears that were now flowing freely from my eyes. Who could blame me right? I really miss you. I really do. A gentle breeze suddenly swept through me as it lifted my hair. I wiped my tears and was about to go to my car when I heard someone call me. And I swear I know that sweet voice anywhere.

"Gray ah"

I turned around and found my one and only love there, standing right behind me, a gentle smile across her face. I quickly walked toward her, a new batch of tears flowing down my face.

"Erza." I called.

"Hey Gray, please don't cry. It makes me sad seeing you cry." she said as she gently wiped my face with her hands. And I swear I felt warmth on my face as if she was really there wiping my face.

"I can't help it, Erza. I miss you." I sobbed.

"I miss you too." she said and there were tears on her eyes as well.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I asked.

"You know I didn't want to, right?" she answered. It felt weird talking to someone who wasn't there but was there.

"I really miss you, Erza. I wish you could come back to me." I told her.

"I wish I could too, but we both know that won't happen." she said. I nodded sadly. "Cheer up Gray! You know I never left you right? I'm always with you. Like you said, I'm everywhere. As long as you don't forget me, I'm always with you." she told me.

"I know. I wish you were real though." I sighed. She smiled sadly.

She was slowly fading away and I panicked. "Wait! Don't go yet! Please wait a little longer! Don't leave me! Please stay a little longer! Please! I love you! I always have! I always will! Wait!" I shouted at her disappearing figure.

"I love you too, Gray. Always have, always will." she told me with a gentle smile again on her face.

"Don't leave." I whisper-pleaded. But it was too late. She was gone.

As I headed to my car, another breeze swept through me and I heard her whisper,

"Remember, I'm always with you. Don't forget about me, please."

And before I left, I whispered back.

"Of course. How can I forget you when my everything remembers you?"

-End-

* * *

There you go! Oh, and if there's a kpop fan here and is reading fanfics on asianfanfics, you might see a fanfic exactly the same as this, only the characters are changed, i didn't copy it for i also wrote that. That's all! Hope you liked the fic!


End file.
